


Моя Джульетта

by Mother_North



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_North/pseuds/Mother_North
Summary: Хавьер чувствует себя до безумия влюбленным Ромео.





	Моя Джульетта

**Author's Note:**

> Искало выхода и, наконец, нашло.  
> Всем любителям Прекрасного в образе ФК и Юзувьера ;)

Увы, любовь, хотя она слепа,  
Без глаз найдёт, какими ей путями  
Дойти до нас и властвовать над нами.

 

Лёд холоден и беспощаден, но и он, кажется, готов покоряться тебе каждый раз. И я отнюдь не удивлён этому, потому что тебе невозможно не покориться. Когда ты словно некая прекрасная, хрупкая птица невесомо паришь над ним, презрев узы гравитации. Движения рук — взмахи трепещущих, сильных крыльев, запрокинутая голова с длинной, благородной шеей, как у белоснежного лебедя. На льду ты — потустороннее видение, мираж в свете мерцающих прожекторов. Каждый вздох околдованной тобой толпы зрителей полностью в твоей власти. Тысячи восторженных взглядов прикованы к совершенным линиям твоего тела, и я не исключение. Жадно впитываю каждый твой, продуманный до малейших деталей, жест, поворот головы, изящный прогиб в бауэре, идеально отцентрированные грациозные вращения, неукротимую мощь высоких прыжков с огромным пролётом. В тебе есть всё. И на какие-то ничтожно малые, волшебные мгновения, мне начинает казаться, что и ты есть во всём: в блестящих от восторга тёмных зрачках публики, в выступившем от радостного возбуждения румянце на щеках Брайана, в болезненно быстром биении моего собственного сердца. Я безо всякого зазрения совести пью твой образ, глубоко запечатлеваю его в своем сознании. Я знаю, что мы с ним будем неразлучны во тьме множества последующих ночей. Как же сильно мне хочется поймать тебя в свои силки, словно самую редкую, драгоценную птицу, чтобы никто другой не посмел коснуться тебя даже одним простым взглядом. Я бы сделал тебя своим узником и своим палачом, своим господином и своим рабом. Ты был бы моим божеством, на чьем алтаре, беспомощно истекает кровью моё обреченно влюбленное сердце. Если бы ты только великодушно принял эту жертву. Если бы в твоих тёмных, то озорно смеющихся, то отстраненно сосредоточенных, глазах, промелькнуло нечто большее, нежели уважение и дружеское чувство, вызванные годами совместных тренировок.  
На доли секунды ловлю на себе твой затуманенный, немного расфокусированный взгляд. Такое ощущение, что ты смотришь сквозь меня, всё ещё пребывая где-то в параллельной вселенной «Ромео и Джульетты», растворенный в нежном трагизме музыки Нино Рота, будто преображенный сладкой мукой добровольной смерти и непобежденной любовью героини Шекспира.  
Моя прекрасная Джульетта: по-девичьи тонкий стан, затянутый в складки девственно-белого кружева, открытая в вырезе, чуть выдающаяся ключица, длинные изящные пальцы в черных перчатках, облегающие рукава, усыпанные разноцветными, переливающимися камнями, узкие, но, в тоже время, сильные бёдра, переходящие в идеальные ноги… Никогда ещё нечто столь непорочно-чистое внешне, не казалось мне одновременно настолько умопомрачительно искушающим.  
Не отрываясь, наблюдаю за тем, как сияющий от гордости Брайан крепко обнимает тебя, по-отечески тепло, прижимая к себе. Даю волю своему воображению, представляя себя на его месте: вот, мои руки уверено очерчивают твою хрупкую талию, спускаются к пояснице, плавно скользят ниже, к обтянутым черной тканью упругим ягодицам. Практически невесомо касаюсь губами нежной кожи шеи, чувствуя, как по всему твоему телу пробегает лёгкая дрожь ответного желания… Я бы продал душу за возможность овладеть тобой, но она уже и так мне не принадлежит.  
— Хави, скажи, он просто невероятен, а? — громко, пытаясь перекричать непрекращающиеся овации публики, риторически вопрошает, стоящий справа от меня, Миша Ге. Немного смущенно, поспешно киваю ему в ответ, соглашаясь. Расслабься, Хавьер, Миша свободно владеет несколькими языками, а не умением читать чужие мысли.  
Раскланявшись в знак благодарности публике, ты уже сидишь в Kiss & Cry рядом с Брайаном. Он что-то говорит, немного склонившись к тебе, а ты лучезарно улыбаясь в ответ, как-то по-детски трогательно прижимаешь к себе своего, уже незаменимого, красно-желтого плюшевого медвежонка. Такой открытый, будто светящейся изнутри, удовлетворенный успешным прокатом, ты действительно кажешься мне сейчас практически ребенком. В предвкушении, однозначно заслуженных, высоких баллов судей, нервно закусив губу, возбужденно потираешь свои маленькие ладошки, не отводя взгляда от, пока ещё пустующего, табло оценок. Мне хочется шепнуть тебе на ухо, что ты для меня лучший, и не только сейчас. Всегда. Ты особенный, таких как ты больше нет, в независимости от того сколько четверных ты чисто приземлил, сделал ли необходимое количество оборотов в позициях во вращении и получил ли четвертый уровень сложности в дорожке шагов. Всё это неважно. Важно то, что я ощущаю, глядя на тебя, парящего над гладкой поверхностью льда, плетущего замысловатые узоры завораживающих линий, отдающегося целиком, без остатка, музыке, рассказывающего своим телом и душой трагическую историю бессмертной любви. Всегда предельно откровенно, предельно отчаянно. Сила твоего волшебства не может быть измерена никакой оценочной шкалой, никакими GOE, никакими плюсами и количеством игрушек и цветов на льду — одним словом, ничем материальным.  
У меня нет сомнений, что ты на своём месте. Однажды обретя свой путь, ты, не смотря ни на что, ведёшь по нему за собой всех остальных. Возможно, когда-нибудь я таки дотянусь до тебя на твоём небосклоне. Клянусь, я готов сделать для этого всё и даже больше. Но в данный момент мне кажется, что ты на самом деле был рождён для того, чтобы творить историю, вдохновлять, всю жизнь гнаться за совершенством во всём, стремясь всё выше. Иногда мне становится страшно, ведь всем известно, что ни один полёт не способен продлиться вечно, но я хочу быть тем, кто будет рядом, когда твоё неизбежное падение произойдет, тем, кто разделит с тобой горечь и боль поражения, тем, кто поможет тебе осознать, что данные тебе от рождения крылья, по прежнему остаются за твоей спиной, чтобы не случилось… И ещё у тебя есть моя ненужная любовь, пусть даже, ты о ней так никогда и не узнаешь. Мой самый принципиальный и самый любимый соперник.  
Вот, ты уже, во всю, обвиваешь меня тонкими руками за шею, прижимаясь. Крепко обнимаю тебя в ответ. Тихо, на выдохе, шепчу в твои, чуть влажные, растрепанные тёмные волосы: «Поздравляю». Всего одно единственное слово, но я стараюсь вложить в него всё своё искреннее уважение и восхищение, всё нерастраченное и отведенное тебе моим сердцем тепло. И мне кажется, что во время нескольких коротких мгновений нашего объятия, ты это чувствуешь, ты без слов понимаешь меня. Моё колотящееся сердце гулко отдается в твоей грудной клетке, мы сейчас ближе, чем когда бы то ни было, и, возможно, чем будем, когда-либо в будущем - в этот короткий миг разделенной нами на двоих радости. Пусть сегодняшний вечер это бесспорно твой триумф, но сейчас я рад возможности купаться в отсветах твоего счастья, наслаждаться твоей, ни чем не омраченной, победной улыбкой, упиваться несравнимым ощущением прикосновения к чему-то по-настоящему прекрасному.  
Смущенно покраснев, пытаешься порывисто отстраниться, но я не тороплюсь выпускать тебя из своих объятий. Не мой Юдзуру, но… Моя Джульетта.


End file.
